Happy Summer Wedding
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Koi no Dance Site 8th Single (2000) |Next = I WISH 10th Single (2000) }} Happy Summer Wedding (ハッピーサマーウェディング) is Morning Musume's ninth single. It was released May 17, 2000. It sold a total of 1,370,000 copies, becoming a number-one hit in Japan. This is the last single to feature second generation member Ichii Sayaka and the first to feature fourth generation members Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai. Happy Summer Wedding is a background track for the 2008 Movie Jumper. Tracklist #Happy Summer Wedding #Tsuugaku Ressha (通学列車; Commuting Train to School) #Happy Summer Wedding (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st Gen: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka (Last single) *3rd Gen: Goto Maki *4th Gen (Debut): Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi. Single Information ;Happy Summer Wedding *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Brass Arrangement: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi *Performed by DANCE☆MAN & THE BANDMAN **Drums: HYU HYU **Bass: TOCA **Guitar: JUMP MAN **Guitar: BOMB **Keyboards: WATA-BOO **Percussion: STAGE CHAKKA MAN **Turntable: DJ.ICHIRO *Horn Section: HORNS MAN BROTHERS **Trumpet: Kuwano Nobuyoshi **Trumpet: Tanaka Tetsuya **Trombone: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi **Saxophone: Yamanaka Shigetaka *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Inoue Tetsuo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Tsuugaku Ressha *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement & All Instruments: AKIRA TV Performances *2000.05.14 ASAYAN *2000.05.19 Music Station *2000.05.28 Hello! Morning #008 *2000.06.01 Utaban *2000.06.04 Hello! Morning #009 *2000.06.09 Music Station *2000.06.15 Utaban *2000.07.23 Hello! Morning Episode 016 (Hello! Morning Version) - by T&C Bomber, Melon Kinenbi, Miyoshi Chinatsu, Maeda Yuki, then Morning Musume *2000.08.20 Hello! Morning Episode 020 (Last Phrase Karaoke Battle) *2000.12.29 Music Station *2004.07.23 Music Station *2011.07.25 HEY!x3 Music Champ (Saikyo medley) (Dream Morning Musume) *2013.08.23 Music Station Concert Performances ;Happy Summer Wedding *Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" - Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Makino Maria *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka, Yoshizawa Hitomi *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Morning Musume '19 → Hello! Project (part of a medley) ;Tsuugaku Ressha *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,000,000 Covers * A Hawaiian version of this song is found on the single Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ and on the album Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection. Comments by Tsunku Tsunku’s comments about Happy Summer Wedding: At the end of the recording of this song, I heard from my production company that Ichii was thinking about leaving the group. This is a song about staying together forever, and on contrary, we were experiencing a loss of another member. Some people might interpret the news this way. The truth is, there is no such thing as “forever” in human relationships. Some members graduate, other new members join in etc. And one day, we get very old and pass away. If you get stuck on such a reality, it is impossible to move forward. I, as well as the girls, have the “destined connection” from the moment we were born till the moment we die. I think this is a song which was created confidentially, but inevitably. I’m sure the members will help each other to live together as life companions, and as friends who used to work to make big dreams come true. I wish from the bottom of my heart that this song becomes their cheer-leading song for life. “Go for it, Ichii!”, “Keep it up, Morning Musume!”, “Great job, everyone!”, and I will also continue to create great works! Tsunku’s comments about Tsuugaku Ressha: The theme for this song is to remember Japanese spirit. It’s like ordering green tea ice cream at a high-end Italian or French restaurant. As the title suggests, the character is in one-way infatuation/love with a guy who she sees on the commuting train to her school every morning. Trivia *It is one of the four Morning Musume singles that sold more than 1,000,000 copies. *This is the fourth Morning Musume single with an English name. *Nakazawa Yuko commented on the single for a YouTube video series counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single."『ハッピーサマーウェディング』解説！（中澤裕子）" (in Japanese). Morning Musume (via YouTube). 2012-07-03. *The song was originally named "Massaka Summer Holiday"."【月刊BARKS つんく♂ロングインタビュー vol.3】「『ハッピーサマーウェディング』も、最初は『まっさかサマーホリデー』って曲だったんですよ（笑）」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2013-08-12. *It has become a tradition for current and former Morning Musume members who are guests at a member's wedding reception to sing "Happy Summer Wedding" together."庄司智春、相方・品川に感謝の弁で号泣 ミキティは終始“笑顔”" (in Japanese). 2009-11-27."昨日は" (in Japanese). Goto Maki Official Blog. 2016-03-26."Happy ガキさん♪♪" (in Japanese). Iida Kaori Official Blog. 2016-10-24."happy wedding♡" (in Japanese). Tsuji Nozomi Official Blog. 2017-12-10. *First press: an 8-page booklet and thick jewel case. *Morning Musume’s first 12cm CD single release (their previous releases were all 8cm CD singles). *Taiwanese girl group Sunday Girls, covered “Happy Summer Wedding” for their first album, which was released in 2001. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Happy Summer Wedding, Tsuugaku Ressha cs:Happy Summer Wedding es:Happy Summer Wedding it:Happy Summer Wedding Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:English Name Single Category:2000 Number 1 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single